Avalanche photodiodes are used in imaging arrays, where each pixel in an imaging array comprises an avalanche photodiode and associated circuitry. In many applications, it may be desirable for an imaging array to exhibit little cross-talk between pixels, to be easily manufactured, to have relatively high quantum efficiency, and to have low dark current. It may also be desirable to provide fast quenching of the avalanche current.